User blog:Rigbybestie1510/hjgjhgj
Stanfyord Hello? *... *Erm...I'll just be back online later then. *11:37 Brook O Roonie D: *Hey Aura *11:55 Aurastorm1 Hey guys *11:57 Brook O Roonie How are ya? *11:59 Aurastorm1 good *12:00 Brook O Roonie Sweet. Me too~ *12:29 Aurastorm1 wb *Welcome to the Park! Please review our rules. *Chat hacks initialized. *To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45. *1:11 Rigbybestie1510 ... *1:11 Brook O Roonie RIGA BELLESA * *1:12 Rigbybestie1510 Zaccheus shut off randomly... and like... I turned him back on. He was laggy, so I restarted him. When I opened Firefox, he just shut off again and didn't turn back on... at all... ...I'm glad my aunt's laptop is here... I wouldn't even be able to talk... *1:12 Aurastorm1 Hey Rigby *1:12 Rigbybestie1510 BROOKA SCHATZ *Hey Aura. *1:14 Brook O Roonie IF ANYONE ASKS, I WAS NOT TO FNAF HEADCANON SHIT. *jumps out nearby window* *MY PECKER IS BLEEDING!!! D: *1:15 Rigbybestie1510 SAVE THE PECKER *1:15 Brook O Roonie I WAS HOPING YOU'D SAY THAT *Actual Crap: IMPOSTAH!!! Kiddin', naw. I'll save dat pecker. *gives it a wittle kissy wissy* *1:17 Rigbybestie1510 ....I'm still upset that Zaccheus isn't working.... I wish he'd get better soon... I can't even stay happy, I hope it's not something serious... ...like system failure or something... ...all my stuff will be lost... *1:18 Brook O Roonie *gives Zaccheus a little kiss* Will that help? #No *But yeah.. I know how that feels. I hope it'll get better soon. #JadaYourJokesSuck #STOPTELLINGTHEMATINAPPROPRIATETIMES *1:21 Rigbybestie1510 No, no, it's okay... They don't suck... I wish this situation wasn't this serious, so I could hide it, like I usually do... I'll just be away, all I'm going to do is be depressing... *1:21 Brook O Roonie ..... I-I'm s-sorry I make you feel this way... *...I'm gonna stop talking for now on. I just make things worst. *1:24 Rigbybestie1510 It's not you! See, this is why I hate talking about my life... This always happens, you guys always feel guilty and that's never my purpose in telling you stuff... I hate making you all worry, so I usually just keep my feelings to myself... But, sometimes, it's too much and I need someone to talk to... that's all... At least you all won't judge me, like my therapists have. But, in turn for that, you all get upset. Don't be upset... please... *1:25 Brook O Roonie WE NEED TO TAKE THIS TO PM. EVERYONE ELSE THAT ISN'T ME IS GONNA GET UN-- kidding... kinda. *1:27 Rigbybestie1510 ...okay... *You are now away. *Rigbybestie1510 ....I'm still upset that Zaccheus isn't working.... I wish he'd get better soon... I can't even stay happy, I hope it's not something serious... ...like system failure or something... ...all my stuff will be lost... *1:18 Brook O Roonie *gives Zaccheus a little kiss* Will that help? #No *But yeah.. I know how that feels. I hope it'll get better soon. #JadaYourJokesSuck #STOPTELLINGTHEMATINAPPROPRIATETIMES *1:21 Rigbybestie1510 No, no, it's okay... They don't suck... I wish this situation wasn't this serious, so I could hide it, like I usually do... I'll just be away, all I'm going to do is be depressing... *1:21 Brook O Roonie ..... I-I'm s-sorry I make you feel this way... *...I'm gonna stop talking for now on. I just make things worst. *1:24 Rigbybestie1510 It's not you! See, this is why I hate talking about my life... This always happens, you guys always feel guilty and that's never my purpose in telling you stuff... I hate making you all worry, so I usually just keep my feelings to myself... But, sometimes, it's too much and I need someone to talk to... that's all... At least you all won't judge me, like my therapists have. But, in turn for that, you all get upset. Don't be upset... please... *1:25 Brook O Roonie WE NEED TO TAKE THIS TO PM. EVERYONE ELSE THAT ISN'T ME IS GONNA GET UN-- kidding... kinda. *1:27 Rigbybestie1510 ...okay... *Welcome to the Park! Please review our rules. *Chat hacks initialized. *To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45. *1:49 Rigbybestie1510 ...I just scrolled back up and noticed Stan was on, wtf I thought he was permanently banned from here. Nvm, I don't want to get in trouble for things that probably aren't my business. *Brook O Roonie has left work. *1:50 Rigbybestie1510 BROOKA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Brook O Roonie has come to work. *1:54 Rigbybestie1510 BROOKA *Aurastorm1 has left work. *1:58 Brook O Roonie DID EVERYONE LEAVE? *CAUSE I HAD NO IDEA THAT I LEFT. D: *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *1:59 Rigbybestie1510 You and Angry are still on my chat... and Aura just left. My chat said you left, but it might have been a glitch, I dunno... I... I'll go away... *2:00 Brook O Roonie He matured so Rack gave him a chance. *I don't know if to trust him or not, but I'll give him a chance, just to see the way he acts now. *2:01 Rigbybestie1510 He matured? Hmm. Well, I have low trust of him, but I'll watch him. *2:02 Brook O Roonie Yo tambien. *2:03 Rigbybestie1510 Ja. *I seem to be drawing really sucky on my aunt's laptop... D: *2:06 Brook O Roonie It's okay to be "sucky". Everyone draws differently sometimes. *It's called "warming-up" and "letting your sketches out". *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *2:10 Rigbybestie1510 Oh... right... yeah... It's just... when I have those days that I draw "perfectly" on the first try, so I get upset when my drawings look like crap. D: >hehe >I imagined my art looking like Crew #seriouslythough #I'mtooharshtomyself *B-but, thank you for the words, they make me feel better. *2:11 Brook O Roonie >Seriously? I always imagine that too D: *>DEV, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASSHOLE BUT DRAW SO WELL? *2:12 Rigbybestie1510 http://thetomboywiththehats.deviantart.com/art/Oh-Man-501867747?ga_submit_new=10%3A1419278933 #sorry #shamelesslypeddlingmyart *^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ *2:13 Brook O Roonie >BUT CREW IS JUST SO CUTE AND SEXY AND I HATE HIM SO MUCH!!! <# *I HATE HIM SO MUCH THAT I UNDEVELOPED THAT EXTRA HEART *But hey, all artist have their points where they don't draw like they used to or just scribble things and stuff. *2:15 Rigbybestie1510 *refrains from making March of Dimes joke* ... I... I know... I just... I think my mom's perfectism rubbed off on me... So, like... I get mad when I don't make... Well, not MASTERPIECES, but something that doesn't look like a 4 year old drew it... D: *2:15 Brook O Roonie I've been in that point for weeks D: *Aurastorm1 has come to work. *2:17 Aurastorm1 dang computer is glitching today *2:18 Brook O Roonie Okay. *2:19 Rigbybestie1510 I'VE BEEN AT THE POINT MY WHOLE LIIIIIIIIIIFE ;-; I would cry irl, but I can't *2:20 Brook O Roonie brb *2:20 Rigbybestie1510 Awww... Okay... *2:22 AngryGodzillaPie hwat *Brook O Roonie has left work. *Brook O Roonie has come to work. *2:22 Rigbybestie1510 ANGRIES *2:22 Brook O Roonie Hwat what? *2:22 Rigbybestie1510 WB BROOKA *2:22 AngryGodzillaPie Hwhy not hwat? *2:22 Rigbybestie1510 ugh i feel so gross dun look at me *2:22 Brook O Roonie I mean, what are you "hwat"-ing at? *THANKS BELLESA *2:23 Rigbybestie1510 COOL HWIP *2:23 Brook O Roonie Why are you putting so much emphasis on the H? *2:23 AngryGodzillaPie I just sort of said hwat as I had no idea what's going on so I said 'hwat'' so I wouldn't just silently teleport in'' *2:24 Brook O Roonie I would like to say something to that, but I'd rather not. *2:24 Rigbybestie1510 HWAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I'M HNOT PUTTING EMHPASIS ON THE HH *2:24 Brook O Roonie Because it's gonna start an argument *2:25 AngryGodzillaPie Essentially, I just wanted to say something Otherwise, I feel like that guy who came to the birthday party without a present *2:25 Brook O Roonie RHIGA SHAPT SHAYHING HHHHHHH-- *malfunc-- wait, I'm not Foxy at the moment* *2:25 Rigbybestie1510 I'm only saying Cool Hwip. Cool Hwip. Pie tastes good with Cool Hwip. Hwat's wrong hhoney? *2:26 Brook O Roonie Dude, saying something like "hwat" is kinda just... it's like whenever you usually say that, it's because someone said/did something awkward. *2:26 AngryGodzillaPie Well sorry then *I also usually say that when I'm confused or have no idea what's going on *2:27 Brook O Roonie K. *2:27 AngryGodzillaPie which I didn't *so *2:27 Brook O Roonie K *2:27 AngryGodzillaPie L M N *>so does anyone remember when they decided to make Loonatics Unleashed a thing? >it hurt my soul *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *2:47 Rigbybestie1510 >is it bad I liked it? >and have the Season 2 DVD >I'm still looking for Season 1... ... Also Moms freaked out when I told her what happened. Because, computers are SO reliable and perfect, right? If she has to get him and T.S. repaired, then do it. She makes things SO much harder than they need to be... >< *2:50 AngryGodzillaPie >how dare you like LU >YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T HAVE AN OPINION ON THE INTERNET *You are now away. *Brook O Roonie has left work. *You are no longer away. *2:52 Rigbybestie1510 Am I SERIOUSLY the only person who liked it as a kid and still now? I... just... love how they... *clenches fist* loon all those tics. #oldmemeisold *2:53 AngryGodzillaPie *I think you actually may be *2:55 Rigbybestie1510 That... is kinda sad. Both for me and the show. *2:56 AngryGodzillaPie CAUSE *WHO MIXES TOGETHER *LOONEY TUBES/TONNES *WITH BATMAN BEYOD *BE-BOP *COWBOY BEBOP *AND EXPECTS SOMETHING GOOD *2:57 Rigbybestie1510 ... That's why I love it, then. I love all three of those shows. *LOONEY BATMAN BEBOP *2:59 AngryGodzillaPie >Cowboy Bebop thing was a joke over how I mis-spelled Beyond *>but IT FAILED *>THE INTRO WAS TERRIBLE *>the finalized juan *They at least took themselves less seriously in the second season *You are now away. *Aurastorm1 has left work. *You are no longer away. *3:06 Rigbybestie1510 I know. Still, it's not a bad...? ...idea? Just, the show took itself too seriously at first... I also hated the first theme. The second one was better. DANG IT DUN HAVE ME CRITICIZE MAH SHOW *You are now away. *AngryGodzillaPie also Rick from Rock and Murdock sounds too familiar...\ *RICK WHY ARE YOU SO MUCH LIKE A CORRUPTED BACK TO THE FUTURE PROTAGONIST *AND WHY DO YOU SOUND SO FAMILIAR *3:58 Rigbybestie1510 My aunt's laptop hates me. DX *3:58 AngryGodzillaPie aw *3:59 Rigbybestie1510 Also, Rick and Morty is a show I wonder how people like. Like Mr. Pickles. Also, I think R&M is a parody of BTTF. Mr. Pickles is a literal representation of crap. *4:00 AngryGodzillaPie >that was the point of my BTTF joke >shet >ALSO RICK AND MORTY IS A SHOW I LIKE >SHET *4:01 Rigbybestie1510 Oh Dangit Went right past me. DX aw i feel bad now D: I'll go away... *4:04 AngryGodzillaPie >no NOT AGAIN *>*Rigbybestie150 has awayed* >''shet'' *Welcome to the Park! Please review our rules. *Chat hacks initialized. *To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45. *4:15 Rigbybestie1510 Sorry... I'm lagging sooooooo badly... *Aurastorm1 has come to work. *4:19 AngryGodzillaPie Tis fine *2much log *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *4:20 Rigbybestie1510 ja *4:21 AngryGodzillaPie ye *WELL IDK HWAT TO TAKKBOOT *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *4:25 Rigbybestie1510 http://crispystar.tumblr.com/post/105902329588/o-decorating-the-pine-tree-o-o-special *4:28 AngryGodzillaPie 2GUD *>would reviewing animation/horror/whatever be a good thing to start off on with YouTube? *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *4:33 Rigbybestie1510 IKR And JA As long as you have fun with it, you can do whatever you want really. *5 views* hmm Maybe put some breasts in the thumbnails. *750,000,000,000 views* Well, they're all angry, but at least you got views! #jkjkjkjkjkjk #thiswasmean #cornerRignow #okayme *4:34 AngryGodzillaPie *>sees Rebeltaxi roast Benthelooney in a video >not sure whether to laugh or feel bad for laughing at a successful user laugh at a more obscure one *You are now away. *5:10 Brook O Roonie TEST *You are no longer away. *5:11 Rigbybestie1510 oh Oh uh hm both? also BROOKA YOU SCARED ME O_O *5:11 Brook O Roonie TEST *5:12 Rigbybestie1510 TESTED A+ 4 STARS 5 STARS ... 4 STARS *Brook O Roonie has come to work. *5:13 AngryGodzillaPie >hoe dare ye steel a Jontron joke *5:13 Rigbybestie1510 >watching HUA on my TV >ballin' *D: *5:13 Brook O Roonie I knew I left *I'm gonna brb *5:13 Rigbybestie1510 Awww... okay... D: *5:14 Brook O Roonie .... *5:14 Rigbybestie1510 What did I say? D: *5:15 Brook O Roonie ..... *5:16 Rigbybestie1510 ...I apologize... *5:16 AngryGodzillaPie dem periods tho *5:16 Rigbybestie1510 ...dun remind me of those... i mean *5:17 Brook O Roonie ....K. *...Whatever. *...I just don't want to ruin your fun. *I kinda did tho. *5:20 Rigbybestie1510 You didn't ruin our fun? I was having a hard time talking... ...and... ...I'm dealing with things right now... *5:20 Brook O Roonie ........K. *You have such a "hard time talking" with Angry. Sure. *5:21 AngryGodzillaPie And you apparently don't want to start arguments *Sure *5:22 Brook O Roonie .... *You usually start the argument being butthurt about things such as an egg. *But, I could go as far as to say what's actually on my mind about you, but I try not to. *5:23 AngryGodzillaPie Didn't realize I couldn't say what I felt about a fictional...object? Would an egg be a character if characterized enough? *5:23 Brook O Roonie And apparently I can't say anything about my feelings. *5:23 Rigbybestie1510 As in answer-wise? But... okay... There were moments I didn't say anything, because I was having trouble talking... Because... like... I'm not this perfect conversation keeper. And... yeah... I can make a joke or two, but... *5:24 Brook O Roonie You haven't even talked at all to me today... except this. Yet, you can talk to everyone else just fine... *5:24 AngryGodzillaPie Well my feelings weren't exactly denying what my SO said but okee You get upset over....Rig talking with other people? *5:25 Brook O Roonie I just get.. well... let's say, specific around YOU TWO. *5:25 AngryGodzillaPie Speaking of not talking all day Where the fuck is Aura *5:26 Rigbybestie1510 I did talk to you? If you meant the PM, that's because both times it was empty and I thought you were still typing, but nothing ever came up... D: *5:26 Brook O Roonie I just can't help but be specific around you two, Angry *Besides, at least most of the other users are more polite than you. *5:28 AngryGodzillaPie Can I ask what WOULD make you specific? Considering we already confirmed Rig and I share no romantic feelings whatsoever? *5:28 Brook O Roonie ...I don't wanna talk about that with you. You wouldn't understand. *You wouldn't understand why I have trouble trusting people in relationships. *Let's just say with all these experiences, I have to keep an eye out. *5:30 AngryGodzillaPie Ok, that's understandable, you have life experiences *But the age difference is pretty extreme *at least in this stage of life* *5:30 Brook O Roonie How old are you now? *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *5:31 Rigbybestie1510 Brooka, I don't like Angry and he doesn't like me. In that way. My chat was laggy because one Both my mom AND aunt never restart this laptop and he's freaking laggy as heck. My Wi-Fi sucks, so my chat kept acting up. I had to have my audio down at a point, since my mom was on the phone, so I couldn't hear pings and like Lastly, like I said, I didn't see any PMs from you, since like, the PM was empty both times I got it. So, it glitched or something. I dunno why that was happening... But, I'm not purposely ignoring you or anything... *5:34 Brook O Roonie I just... ugh.. can't trust you guys. I've been backstabbed and betrayed and the last person who told me they'll never date my boy/girlfriend, they betrayed me and didn't tell me about it until a week after Valentine's Day. I didn't expect it to happen, so I don't know how to trust you guys. How would I know if you'd tell me if you and Angry get into a secret relationship? Why would you even tell me that while we're dating? I just... can't trust you guys. *5:35 AngryGodzillaPie Age difference would make it literally illegal though *5:35 Brook O Roonie On the internet? *5:35 AngryGodzillaPie Ech *5:35 Brook O Roonie Dave was 19 and Layla was 13. *5:35 Rigbybestie1510 I can't be with him age-wise. I'd get arrested. I don't want to be interrogated by Chris Hansen. *5:35 Brook O Roonie It didn't matter to THEM. *5:35 Rigbybestie1510 I DON'T WANT TO GUEST STAR ON DATELINE *5:37 Brook O Roonie ..It was my mistake for coming in here. I'll just be back in a few days... I ruined everything. bye. *5:37 AngryGodzillaPie Also Don't you think with how long we've known each other, it'd be a little strange for us to feel feelings RIGHT when you're already dating Rig, and not sooner? *5:37 Aurastorm1 no you didn't BRook *Brook *5:37 AngryGodzillaPie Shit, I've gotta go Christmas shopping, bbl *ALSO AURA DER YE AR *5:37 Rigbybestie1510 Brooka, you didn't ruin anything... D: *Bye Angries. *Brook O Roonie has left work. *5:40 Rigbybestie1510 I think, time-wise, I known Angry a long long time ago. So, yeah. we'd probably already be in a relationship/have been. I wouldn't cheat on him all of a sudden/have a polygamous relationship, without asking you first. *Dang it, he left. *You are now away. *Welcome to the Park! Please review our rules. *Chat hacks initialized. *To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45. *4:37 Rigbybestie1510 ANGRIES *You are now away. *Aurastorm1 has come to work. *5:13 AngryGodzillaPie RIG *5:13 Aurastorm1 Hey Rig hey Angry *5:13 AngryGodzillaPie fucking dammit *>hears ping >thinks it's Rig responding >it's Aura *5:17 Aurastorm1 ??? *Did I do something wrong? *You are no longer away. *5:18 Rigbybestie1510 ANGRIES *AURA *5:21 AngryGodzillaPie RIG *omfg Aura *I JUST EXPLAINED WHAT HAPPENED *c: *5:21 Rigbybestie1510 AngryGodzillaPie fucking dammit >hears ping >thinks it's Rig responding >it's Aura @Aura *5:23 AngryGodzillaPie ^ *5:24 Rigbybestie1510 That reminds me of my mom telling me that like My second aunt came over. And, the door was stuck from those kids kicking it in. So, my aunt asked her does our door always stick and she told her "no, the kids kick the door in, and it was only stuck because she never opened it" She asks literally seconds later, "does the door always stick like this?" WE JUST TOLD WHY IT'S STUCK AJKSHAKSAHJKKJSAJKSA *5:24 AngryGodzillaPie OMFG *THAT SOUNDS 2FRUSTRATING *5:24 Rigbybestie1510 DOOD *You are now away. *5:30 AngryGodzillaPie 2FRUST'IN *You are no longer away. *5:32 Rigbybestie1510 DUUD *5:33 Aurastorm1 I'm gonna go make heroes now *let me know if ya guys need anythign *anythign **anything *5:34 Rigbybestie1510 Okay, man. wait "make heroes" "I'M GOING TO BIRTH SUPERMAN" *5:37 AngryGodzillaPie *''add an orphan child's flesh here, some leather there, some money there, put it in a blender, BAM, BATMAN'' *5:37 Rigbybestie1510 "battery is running low" *LAPTOP IS PLUGGED IN* * *ugh The plug was like a millicenter out of the power box but still basically plugged in wtf *You are now away. *5:56 AngryGodzillaPie wtf *rig ye there are ya if not can i take yer stuff cos yer ded an all *You are no longer away. *6:43 Rigbybestie1510 NEIN I must have my stuff even in death *6:44 AngryGodzillaPie aw *wai *You are now away. *butt *You are no longer away. *7:19 Rigbybestie1510 But, what if I reanimate? Then, I'll have nothing! D: I'll be undead, but who cares? I CAN STILL PLAY POKEMON *You are now away. *7:28 AngryGodzillaPie HOHO *You are no longer away. *7:39 Rigbybestie1510 HOHO *You are now away. *Brook O Roonie TEST *http://brooklynnemoon.deviantart.com/art/FNAF-Merry-Fazmas-502343060?ga_submit_new=10%3A1419453020 It's totally okay to draw a fox and a bear making out. Seriously. *2:32 AngryGodzillaPie OH THAT REMINDS ME *Those aren't pants *They're Freddy Fazbear legs *2:35 Brook O Roonie WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-- *explodes* *Welcome to the Park! Please review our rules. *Chat hacks initialized. *To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45. *3:41 Brook O Roonie RIGA BELLESA!!! #Late #injoin.me stream with a friend *3:49 Rigbybestie1510 BROOKA SCHATZ!!! #it'sokay *3:50 Aurastorm1 Hey Jeff Dunham is on right now *he's funny *3:50 Rigbybestie1510 heheheh no he isn't *You are now away. *3:55 Brook O Roonie #Ithoughtyouweremadatme *You are no longer away. *3:57 Rigbybestie1510 #iwasn't #Iwaskindaconfusedabouttheotherday #butigotoverit #ifyoumeanrightnow #iwaswaitingforsomeonetotalk #inoticedeveryoneawayandthoughtiwouldn'thelpwiththat #soiwaiteduntilsomeonenoticedmypresence #WHYWASINOTNOTICEDEARLIER #SHAMEONYOU #SHAMEONYOURCOW #jkjkjkjkjkjkjk *3:59 Brook O Roonie #Ididntgetoverit #Iwasfeelinprettyguilty #YoumeanourcowCrap? *4:00 Rigbybestie1510 Bad joke of the day: What kind of outfits do lawyers wear? A law suit? YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE i'll go *4:00 Brook O Roonie Reminds me of CP jokes *4:02 Rigbybestie1510 #oh #ohno #weweretryingtolike #tellyoutherewasnothingtoworryabout #butyouleft ;-; #youdidn'truinanything #ithoughtyouwereseriouslynotgoingtocomeonforawhile #igotworried ;-; ;-; ;-; *IKR *Aurastorm1 has left work. *4:03 Brook O Roonie #Ijustfeltguiltyafterabitandneededtochill *I was gonna come on but I thought that you'd be mad at me *So I fell asleep *Reminds me of yesterday. While I was trying to get over the incident, I went over to an old website I once when to when I was still in the gurly phase and they have an EXACT SAME SAFECHAT LIKE CP. THEY JUST GOT IT. LIKE, IT WASN'T IN THERE WHILE I WAS IN THERE. *I once WENT to *You are now away. *http://www.furaffinity.net/view/15306050/ Damn it... *not nosebleeding* *You are no longer away. *4:09 Rigbybestie1510 Nooooooooooooo... I have to go through a LOT with someone for me to be like... pissed off just looking at their name on chat. *coughcoughstantyenzoetc.coughcough* I wuv you Eww... the girly phase.... *looks at my Barbies* *makes bonfire* *watches them burn* *stands over bonfire, stoicly* ... I need to read my Bible. *4:12 Brook O Roonie Wonder if-- I'm not gonna talk shit about anybody... in MC (main chat). I wuv your cheeks too. .... I used to thought that people didn't buy Barbies anymore. Turns out they do. I hate how the creators make them ALL perfect and shit. *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *4:18 Rigbybestie1510 Mattel: What are you talking about? She's not perfect. She's able to do EVERYTHING in the world with no problem. She's a female role model. SHE IS A GODDESS EVERYONE SHOULD LOOK UP TO HER THE FEMALE THAT EVERY GIRL WILL WANT TO BE BUT SHE HAS FLAWS LIKE ... DAMMIT, WE MESSED UP OUR OWN TOY'S PURPOSE SHE HAS NO FLAWS PARADOX PARADOX PARADOX *explodes* #i'msossorry *4:19 Brook O Roonie My dad: Mañana es Navidad! ¿Tienes un regalo para Jesus? (Tomorrow is Christmas! Do you have a gift for Jesus?) Me: Soy un regalo para Yisus. >w> (I'm a gift for Jesus. >w>) *It was on a Facebook post. *Barbie: "I'm a Barbie Girl. I'm a Barbie World. Life is plastic. It's fantastic." Life is so fantastic for her, that it's plastic. Learn that kids. *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *4:24 Rigbybestie1510 That reminds me of something I just seen. Like, there's this woman in Russia, who gives gifts to children, in hopes one of them is Baby Jesus. I have to point out so many faults with this. Funny thing about that song: The band who made it said "It's not about the doll." WHAT OTHER BARBIE GIRL LIVES IN A BARBIE WORLD WHERE LIFE IS PLASTIC AND EVERYTHING IS FREAKING FANTASIC?! Unless we're talking about California, I call bullshit. *4:26 Brook O Roonie I don't even... well... I would say something but... it might be too offensive and trigger my pity feels. My ACTUAL pity feels. Honestly, 1000000000000000000000000.9% of fems in California are real life Barbies. X3 *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *4:30 Rigbybestie1510 Never mind, shouldn't have brought it up... And, I know, right? California Gurl: *Valley Girl accent* Like, WHAT? Nuh-uh! Like, there's parts of me that are real! Me: Like what? CG: MY EYES, LIKE DUH, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SEE Me: okay... Other than that? CG: ... Like my eyes, *scoffs* Me: Interesting. *4:32 Brook O Roonie Even her nose is fake? EVEN HER SKIN IS FAKE? EVEN HER HAIR IS-- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *damn, I outta stop explodin* *4:33 Rigbybestie1510 Me: The heck is your blood made of? CG: BOTOX! Me: how in the world *4:33 Brook O Roonie ....Oh God.. *I wanna know what her brain is made... no. I can already guess. *You are now away. *Gabriel *last name censored* *on Monic's art* You are picasso in flesh http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=picasso&FORM=HDRSC2 Picasso's artwork. :v *He's like clearly saying that Monic's art is deformed. *CoolJule has come to work. *4:50 Brook O Roonie JULE *You are no longer away. *4:50 Rigbybestie1510 CG: PLAY-DOH Me: how do you even function Also > Also That art scared me I didn't know his art was so terrifying... D: *JULES *4:51 CoolJule WASSUP PEEPS *4:52 Brook O Roonie Easy. With life support. What is her va--- we're not going down that road. >dirtymindwhy? Me neither. I thought he was good, and that's why he was calling her art "Picasso" but... ohgodwhy? *4:52 Rigbybestie1510 Not much. I got a gift from Moms... besides my 3DS XL. I wonder what it is... I NEED TO OPEN IT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW *CG: My va-- Me: I SURPRISINGLY DON'T WANT TO KNOW Also I always say "I'm not Picasso" No, I'm not. My art isn't isn't scary. Or... that... surreal. It's not even GOOD surreal, it's just... *shudders* >this is why I don't go to museums *isn't that scary* Why am I messing up so badly on this laptop? >< *4:56 Brook O Roonie I prefer to look at Picasso art after what I was just looking at *There was this post on Facebook talking about Trypophobia and... I looked it up and.. those images has scarred me for life. *4:57 Rigbybestie1510 I'm sure it's not that b-- *sees it* MY EYES MY EYES MY LEG *4:57 Brook O Roonie You SERIOUSLY wouldn't want to look it up. IT'S DISTURBING AS FUCK. *4:59 CoolJule WHY DID I LOOK IT UP..... DAMN IT *4:59 Rigbybestie1510 I was wondering what the heck Trypophobia was... I was like "why is it spelled so closely to Trypanophobia (fear of needles)?" But... yeah... I don't need nightmares... NO CURIOSITY STAHP *4:59 Brook O Roonie I NEED SOMETHING TO WASH THIS OUT OF MY EYES. *looks at Loana and Monic's art* That's better. ...Yeah, that's how bad it is. *5:00 Rigbybestie1510 DANG IT I WANT TO SEE WHAT IT IS BUT I'M ALSO SCARED TO SHEET *5:00 Brook O Roonie sigh.. Just look it up. But I warned you. *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *5:06 Rigbybestie1510 A fear of holes or textures with a pattern of holes? That's... interesting. I now want to see the images of this. I feel like I'm going to regret it. And, yeah, you did warn me... my curiousness is gonna get me into trouble... like it does when I get onto the sexual pages on Wikipedia... XP *5:06 Brook O Roonie 10... 9... 8... *7... 6... 5... *4... 3... 2... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *5:12 Rigbybestie1510 Dammit, I searched it in the other tab, but I'm too much of a wuss to look at it. okay okay okay I can do this *inhales, exhales* Aw, someone's name on Steam is "merry xmas everyone!!" Okay, for reals now *Oh. Holes. ... Okay, they were gross. But... Not discrediting anyone here being creeped out. It's just not bothering ME that much. I've seen, much, much, much, MUCH worse... Trust me... XP *5:15 Brook O Roonie I've seen gross stuff but that is just.. really disturbing. *5:16 CoolJule So.... I'm writing an episode of my superhero series where the characters face their reflections and inner demons.. There's even a mirror maze bit in there, i just can't come up with a title.. I dont really wanna call it 'Reflection' since the last arc was called Narration... Any tips? *5:17 Brook O Roonie Call it... Narration. *Or better yet... Narration 2: Reflection *You are now away. *5:20 CoolJule Maybe i should call it "Mirror,Mirror, on the wall" *You are no longer away. *5:20 Rigbybestie1510 I got some chills from it, but it wasn't that disturbing to me. Still Not discrediting you guys. Because, that's rude as heck. I hate when people are like "I'M NOT SCARED OF IT, WHY ARE YOU" or "IT'S NOT THAT BAD, GET OVER IT, YOU"RE WASTING TIME" I understand it bothers you guys. I'm just glad it didn't bother me that much. I don't need nightmares, I can barely sleep as it is. D: Also Since this is my aunt's laptop, I'm not allowed to eat and talk, so I'll just watch you guys until I'm done. -_- I'll bbiab Also, Both of your ideas are good. But, I suck at helping with names for stuff. Sorry... I'll bbiab for reals * *FOR REALS BBIAB *5:24 Brook O Roonie I've seen people like that. Like when Brian died, there was this chick being all like "GET OVER IT! HE'S JUST A CARTOON CHARACTER!" ..But would you want me to show you some comforting images just because in PM? I WAS KIDDING ABOUT BOTH NAMES. D: Aww seeya soon bby *The name should be "Comin' fo Dat Booty" *You are now away. *5:26 CoolJule @Brook Oh come on, i'm not that dumb to think you weren't joking about those titles Do you really think i'm that stupid? Hey wait.. Don't answer that.. Don't answer.... Damn it *5:28 Brook O Roonie I meant to Riga. Cause she thought I was being serious. *Uh... I-- will answer that. *gasps in air* YEEEE--- *I died before I could finish tht* *that *5:30 CoolJule Well my last statement has some truth to it now *5:31 Brook O Roonie *I think that you're sooooo.. *this'll never be answered. sorreh.* *5:36 CoolJule Can the answer be my Christmas gift tomorrow? *5:36 Brook O Roonie Oky. *tomorrow* soooooo... STUPIDLYAWESOMELYWEIRDLYINSANELYWHATTHEHECKLYHUHLYUMMMLYDESCREASASFNJEUBFEHYULYCRAYCRAYANDAWESOME *5:38 CoolJule I think i'll prefer the coal instead *5:40 Brook O Roonie TOO LATE. I ALREADY GAVE YOU YOUR GIFT. GOODBYE. *turns into a cenetaur and flies away with derp-eyed, angry face expression farting rainbows* *You are no longer away. *5:41 Rigbybestie1510 SANTA BETTA BRING ME EVERYTHING I ASKED FOR I almost wasn't completely naughty this year. That deserves a iPad, right? *5:41 Brook O Roonie That was until I came back into your life. >w> *MUAHAHATEEHEEHEEE *5:42 Rigbybestie1510 *5:42 CoolJule *i gtg, see ya all later *5:42 Brook O Roonie Aww D": *Seeya later Jule *5:43 Rigbybestie1510 Awwwwww... bye Jules... D: *CoolJule has left work. *You are now away. *6:32 AngryGodzillaPie ello *echo x3* *Aurastorm1 has come to work. *Brook O Roonie has left work. *You are no longer away. *6:47 Rigbybestie1510 Hey Angries... *6:47 AngryGodzillaPie RIG *aw hwat's wrong *Brook O Roonie has come to work. *6:51 Rigbybestie1510 Nothing... I... don't... really want to talk about it... This stupid movie my mom's watching isn't helping either... I'm gonna go away for a bit... And, WB Brooka... *6:51 AngryGodzillaPie Aw...k then *6:51 Brook O Roonie ..WHEN DID I LEAVE? *6:54 AngryGodzillaPie about *7 minutes ago *6:55 Brook O Roonie Glitch *You are now away. *http://instagram.com/p/v_jbFupckw/ *Brook O Roonie has left work. Category:Blog posts